Seihime
by Phoenixmoon191
Summary: Having failed the academy enough for reasons unknown to her, Naru decided she had enough. She gave up and decided to try the newest school in the village. One for normal people. Will her life be an easy one or will she get caught up in things she thought she had no part in anymore? Life's already stressful enough being the Student council President. What could go wrong? FemNarux?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm skeptical about this one and I will see where it goes. I hope you all like this. Don't think of it as a normal school fan fiction cause its not.**

**Seihime**

**Chapter 1**

A blonde haired women with her hair up in a high pony tail wearing a white dojo Kimono top with red hakuma pants with a wooden sword in her hand out to the side. Across from her is a black haired man with red eyes wearing the same thing but the pants are dark blue and he has a wooden practice sword in his hands as well.

The both of them move their front foots forward a little before charging each other. Their swords clashed and they move around before backing off. The blonde haired teen retaliated faster, coming in with aside slash which he dodged and she came back with an upper ward diagonal slash.

The black haired teen dodged back, barely touching the ground and he vaulted forward. He jabbed his sword at her. She dodged to the side causing him to retaliate with another slash. She rolled back, allowing the sword to pass over her chest and head. She flipped around before coming in for another sideways slash.

The black haired teen just struck down on her sword smashing it down and away from him which lead to another deadlock. He used his greater strength to send her sword in the air before coming in for another thrust. She disappeared and his eyes widened as she appeared on his sword, one foot on the back end of the blade.

She jumped over him and landed behind him in a ready posture with the blade out in front of her. He spun around and thrusted out continuously. She just deflected each strike with her blade, not dropping out of defense. He did one final one that would of broke through her defense by strength alone.

She spun around his strike at the last second and came for a slash to his back. Her sword meet his as he moved it to guard him. He leaned forward, using the momentum of her sword to increase his own. He let his sword drop which was sent flying and did a quick flip.

His right hand grabbed her collar on the way up before continuing and used a grappling throw to smash her into the ground. Taking advantage of her state, he grabbed her sword, wrenching it from her hand and came down with a killing blow.

She spun on her back, kicking the sword away from her and sprung up, kicking him in the face before spinning to her feet. She moved back towards the teen's dropped sword, using her foot to spin the blade up into her hand. She relaxed her stance before shifting her feet into an open posture, bent and her sword to her side.

"Ho, the big guns I see. Let me return in kind then." The male of the two said with a neutral, deep voice before getting into a deep stance with a leaned forward posture. His sword is up, horizontal with his left hand flat over his right hand that held the sword.

Both of them were excluding an aura that conveyed there intent on cutting and killing each other. They both seemed to disappear and the smashing of wood on wood could be heard before they appeared again. The blonde had her sword out with her in a low posture with one leg out. The man was in a forward thrust position with his sword completely extended out in front of him.

They didn't even move as the two wooden swords cracked before exploding in shards from the tip to mid sword. The two stood up, faced towards each other before sheathing there weapons if they had a sheath and bowed. It was a show of respect and that it was the end of their battle.

"You've gotten better Seito Kaichou." The black haired teen stated to which the blonde haired female twitched in slight annoyance at being called that.

"You don't have to call me that Senpai and I still have a way to go before being able to beat you." The blonde haired one said with a calm and collective tone though had a somewhat regal tone. The black haired Senpai just sweat dropped at the last part.

"I'm serious Naru. You've gotten much better in the last year. If you were using a real sword, I would of lost. Stop selling yourself short." The Senpai stated to which the blonde haired teen blushed at this. It seemed that she wasn't used to praises in her skill.

"Either way Kendo Club Captain, Second Year Class 2-E, Ryu Kyouran, it matters not what my skills are. The only thing I care about is to make sure everyone is having fun and that I can help in anyway possible." Naru said with a puff of her chest as she imitated something and Kyouran shivered at this.

"Please don't act like that Manga Character that you read about, I think her name was Medaka. I don't think the school will last with you having an even bigger overwhelming personality than you already have." Kyouran stated to which Naru face faulted at this.

"Oi, I don't have an overwhelming personality. Ryu-kun is so mean~." She whined as well as emphasized the last sentence of her statement while looking like a Chibi. Kyouran just twitched at this.

"Scratch that, you don't just have an overwhelming personality. You also have a mischievous and annoyingly proper personality that doesn't care about your own well being." Kyouran stated with a straight face and didn't even care if what he was saying was hurtful or not. Naru on the other hand just pouted at this.

"I do care about myself Senpai. I just like to see others happy before myself. Its not my fault everyone in the school allowed me to be myself." Nagi said back in her normal calm and collective tone that she had before. Kyouran just shook his head at this as she jumped from one way of talking to another rather quickly.

"Why do I put up with you again?" Kyouran stated as he shook his head at how she acted.

"Because outside of Club members, I'm your only friend?" Naru stated more than asked to which Kyouran's face fell at the thought of that. It wasn't his fault if his aura made it seem like he was scary when he really wasn't. He didn't even look scary but his aura seemed to turn people always. Naru was the only one that was never affected by it.

'_That's only because she has no fear. Women doesn't care about her own safety even if she says she does._' Kyouran thought in annoyance but he just sighed. She was rather stubborn so fighting with her was pointless. "That's because you don't fear anything Gaki."

"Whatever you say Senpai. Are you actually going to come to club meetings or you just going to let me have to deal with the other club's like you always do? You know, you're the Captain of the Kendo Club. You should take your position seriously." Naru said with annoyance clear in her voice while Kyouran just stared at her.

"Is this why you came to practice with me today? To try talking me into going to those boring Club Captain meetings? You keep doing this and I'll keep telling you no." Kyouran stated without much care and Naru sighed at this.

"I'm just trying to help. Is it so bad? You became captain so you must have something your looking toward. You should work for your dreams so you can stick your chest out with pride and be happy." Naru said with a smile on her whiskered face.

"I'll work towards mine after I make yours come true." Kyouran stated with serious and Naru froze. She didn't move but the smile had left her face. Naru just moved slightly before looking happy but it was not a happy smile at all. Anyone could tell.

"My dreams will only be that, dreams. I only have borrowed time anyways. I just look forward to spending every day to its fullest." Naru said with a slight crack in her chipper voice and Kyouran just stared with sadness clear in his eyes as she said all this. "Well, I'll come back later to try persuade you again to come to the meetings."

With that, Naruto grabbed her bag and walked out. Kyouran just stared at her retreating back before clutching the broken sword hard enough that it shattered into a million pieces. "Damn it." Kyouran said as he couldn't do anything to help her, no one seemed to.

**Time skip**

"With the new budget that the school is allowing for clubs, we will not have enough for all the clubs. Even with the current minimums that I have given to each club with extra money just incase of accidents, this is even smaller than what we currently have." Naru said with slight annoyance in her voice.

Naruto is currently wearing a white and blue sailor uniform with her hair up in two pigtails. She is wearing a white short sleeve sailor top with a blue collar. She has on a blue short skirt and with the slight shifts in posture, she is wearing black spats underneath it. She has on white poofy socks that go over the dark brown shoes she is wearing. On her right arm is a long cloth forearm guard that goes from her wrist to mid forearm. On her left is a black fingerless glove which held the manila folder with the budget numbers in it.

Sitting behind a desk that she currently was standing in front of, sits a messy red haired man wearing a sleeveless tight black shirt with a loose high collar. He is wearing black pants and on his arms are two sleeves that start at bicep level and go to his wrists to which are held by two white straps.

"The problem I'm facing is that the school is loosing face and the clubs are not performing well against the other schools in the club activities. The moral has dropped due to your coming circumstances and its affecting everyone's performance. Unless they regain there past performance, I can't grant a budget better than this." The man stated with a serious calm voice.

"My circumstances and situation are not there concern. They should be worrying about there own problems than mine, Gakuenchou." Naru stated with annoyance as everyone seems to be worrying about her lately. It was nice to know that they were worrying about her but they needed to think about themselves and everything.

"They all think highly of you Naru and they see the situation your in…. They are all probably thinking of ways to try and help you. I don't see why you don't just try out for the ninja academy again." The dean stated to which Naru just laughed lightly at this.

"I love being at the school and doing the things everyone else does. Its been way to long since the last time I went there or even tried to practice. I might still be able to use Chakra but I haven't even tried using it in five to six years." Naru stated with a smile on her face while the dean just stared.

"I also have something I need you to go get from Nami no Kuni. Normally I would pay for C-Rank mission but we are about to have the spring festival and as you know, budget is rather heavy this year. I'm sure you can take care of any bandits with your sword skills." The Gakuenchou stated to which Naru just stared for a couple of seconds.

She normally would of said something against this but she could see the pleading look on his face. She had an idea of what he was trying to do and she really didn't care. She had no dreams with being a Ninja anymore nor did she even want to be a ninja anymore.

She knew that the Gakuenchou have always been in contact with the old man, the Hokage for people that didn't know and the two have always tried to get her into the military. If they actually gave her a better reason than what they have been giving her than maybe she would.

She was pretty sure that this was another one of there schemes to get her to join in some way. She had always been amused with their attempts as she had made sure she failed all of them. They didn't hurt the village or the school in anyways so she was fine with it.

"Is this another attempt to actually get me to become a Ninja? I doubt the village would let me out by myself despite being a civilian." Naru stated with a knowing smile and the dean coughed slightly before looking at her with a serious face.

"This is actually Legit. I need someone I trust to pick them up but you will have an escort since there is a team doing a mission in that area. Luckily Hokage-sama allowed for you to got since they are going there on a C-Rank mission." The dean stated and Naru nodded at this.

"I see, in that case I do no mind." Naru stated as she closed the file she was looking at. She could still tell that this might be a way but even if it was, she saw his own reasons. The budget that she just looked over was definitely a sign of it, that was for sure.

Even if she didn't want to do this as well as fail this if it was another attempt at making her join the military basically, she couldn't. The school was a test to see if the world can grow in technology as well as educational systems so that the world didn't have to be self reliant on Ninja to do everything.

It was to further the common man's intelligence as well as ability to be more wise when they get out into the world. The school it self and a couple of like it in the country, were the first pieces of modern technology, architecture, education and social increases in the world in couple hundred years of dead lock.

This however did not sit well since one of the schools were in the village. This plan was made by the Yondaime and the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni. It was made to better educate the people in the nation as well as give people a place to have there kids learn in a fun and social experience.

The villages that had these schools were all places that people thought they were a waste of money and resources. That people could teach there kids about the world fine and they didn't have to give up resources to fund them even if they were a success.

Business's were booming so the money the country made was increasing. People were learning skills to further increase the development of the world as well as technology or to help business's. Even politics had gained something from all this as the people in the schools had a better understanding of Shinobi and knew how important they were to the country. There were less problems with political aspects where Shinobi were involved as well as how things were handled in Konoha. Those were just the few things that were noticeable and they were the first batch of kids that had graduated.

The Shinobi and the council of the village as they saw this was a big waste of money and resources. It wasn't because of the success or anything as it was helpful, no they thought that sooner or later, the world would no longer need Ninja if the Technology evolved as well as the need for them should things start to change.

"When do I leave, Gakuenchou?" Naru asked as she better just get this over with as fast as she could. She had stuff to think about and work that needed to be done. Like figuring out the problem with the budget that was sure as hell was going to problems with the clubs.

"Immediately. We need you back here as soon as you can. Would you be able to handle all this as well as figuring out the budget and the starting procedures for the festival like always?" He asked to which she nodded before turning around. She had to get the members of the Council to take care of some things to get stuff ready for when she returns.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not know how this chapter is in terms of quality because i really didn't have that much of an idea of where to go for this one. I didn't really set up a timeline last chapter so i'll just say instead of them being 12 in Cannon, they are 14 here so just add two years onto canon timeline and there you go.  
**

**Seihime**

**Chapter 2**

**Ten Years ago**

"Jiji, what's in the box?" A small blonde haired girl wearing a white and red Kimono asked as she looked at the box that had been put in front of her. She was only four years old so she was staring at the box with her childlike innocents and her curious bright blue eyes.

The old Hokage sat in front of her to which he chuckled with amusement at this. He could only stare at her with a grandfatherly tone as he was happy that she was turning out to be relatively normal. She was a rather smart individual and insightful for her small age. He had agreed with his council to let the young girl in two years earlier into the academy than normal so when she would go there, she would be six.

Since Konoha was no longer in wartime, the age to enter the academy is eight. There are some people that get sponsored by people and is allowed special admissions to the academy though. The small girl in front of him is a special case so it was allowed. He could only hope that she would get a team that she could work with and that would work with her. She didn't have any friends to speak of so he could only hope her team would or she would make friends in the academy.

"Inside it is a very special item. Its rather rare nowadays and something that could help you in the future. The box belonged to your mother but she never opened it. All I know is what is inside is special." The old man said to the girl who looked up with wide eyes.

"This belonged to Kaa-san?" The blonde haired girl asked with a shocked look on her face as she picked the box up. It was slightly heavy for her but she took in everything she could about the box. She had been told about her parents and everything.

The only reason the old man told her however was because she was smart enough to know why she should keep who her parents were a secret. She didn't care enough to go blabbing out who they were, she just cared about who they were and that they loved her.

"Yes, it was very special to her and she kept it really safe. She told me that while she never knew what was inside, it had been passed down to her from her mother. Its only right that I give it to you, Naru." The Sandaime stated with a smile on his face. Naru looked at him before going back to the box.

She shook it but it didn't make a sound. Nothing seemed to move so that meant it was padded or what was inside took up the whole box. She was extremely curious what was inside as something like that had to be extremely valuable. That or it was some piece of junk her family felt was valuable to them. Either way, she was going to look inside and keep really safe.

She put the box back down and stared at it for a couple of seconds. She bent down so her face was near the lid and slowly moved it open just incase it was booby trapped. She didn't know if her parents were paranoid or not. A bright light came out, not blinding but still bright. She stared at the thing in the box and could only wonder how much the thing would cost.

* * *

**Present time**

"Well that took me back." Naru said, leaning on a tree as she looked up into the sky. She wondered why she was daydreaming all of a sudden. She sighed as that was really strange to have been thinking about. That happened so long ago that she had almost forgotten about it.

In truth, that was probably the day everything started to crumble beneath her. She couldn't really do anything about it though as it was so far in the past that she couldn't really fix it. She had long since forgotten about anything that had to do with Ninja. She truly enjoyed the life she had now more than anything she did trying to become a ninja.

She had opened that box which was her Pandora's box. She gained something but also lost everything else. She had gotten to the point in her life afterwards where she had figured that out and quit trying to be a ninja. Sadly, quitting was something the village didn't like.

"Alright, away from the dark thoughts." Naru said slapping herself on the cheeks. She pulled a pair of glasses out of her bag and put them on. She didn't need glasses really but she had strong eyesight that was better than what is considered perfect vision by normal standards. If she remembers right, she has like 20/6 or something around there.

Her eye sight when reading or concentrating on something close up gives her a headache unless she is wearing glasses that reduce her eyesight to 20/20. Its why she didn't like books when she was younger till she actually figured it out. Now she doesn't mind them because she doesn't get a headache unless she reads to much.

She bent down and opened up the two strap side bag that she had. She pulled out a book of some kind and started to flip through the pages while tapping her chin with a pen she had on the spine of it. It was a normal note book so there was really nothing special about it.

"Alright, my festival check list. I have the VP on the duty of collecting the booth information as well as what clubs and classrooms are doing. He is also working with the teachers to figure out club activities that might be going on during the festival. The Treasurer is out collecting donations for the budget. The others are doing the small things like flyers and ticketing." Naru said to which she checked off the small things. Granted all of them were doing other things while doing these things but this was the specific things for the Festival.

She had a really bad habit of doing everything herself and she wondered why the other members of the student council didn't seem to care. Granted they all wanted something to do and she would give away the small things but she still liked to do the more important things.

She was actually giving them a decent work load for the first time in forever. She looked at what she needed to do and worked on what needed to be done on another sheet. She had to figure out the specifics as well as how much room she needed to give to each class should they have stands outside. Clubs were different because they had whole rooms to work with on whatever they were doing.

She stood there writing out the things for each part of her list on what she needed to have finished before returning back to Konoha. She stopped when she noticed something. Naru felt something familiar and turned to look. Maybe it was the ninja team that was suppose to come with her to wave on their mission.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Naru-chan. Its been a while." A silver haired man with most of his face covered by either his mask or his head band said. His visible eye seemed to be in a U shape showing that he was indeed smiling. Naru snapped her book shut and turned to him.

"Hatake-sama." Naru said with a bow making the man seem to be depressed by what she just said. Naru just smirked at him though as she seemed to find it rather funny if she said anything about it.

"You don't have to be so formal. I remember when you were so much younger and calling me Senpai." Kakashi said with a depressed tone to which she just rolled her eyes at this. She put her book back into her bag and picked it up. She noticed the kids her age behind him with an old fart that was probably their mission.

"Since when did you get a group of kids? Actually, better question, since when did people trust you with there children." Naru said with a smirk and Kakashi just looked like he was going to cry. It also didn't help that the Genin with him were glaring at her. Well two of them were.

"Your so mean Naru. You were definitely much cuter when you were a kid." Kakashi stated with an eye smile and rubbed her head before blinking when he noticed the glasses. "Since when do you were glasses? You have better than perfect eye sight."

"Its because of that. I get headaches from reading things close up as well as concentrating on certain things. Either way, don't change the subject. Who in there bright mind would leave you with kids?" Naru said with a skeptical tone before looking to the kids with a look of pity. "I feel sorry for all three of you."

"Thank you." The pink haired girl said with a tone of understanding while Kakashi looked like someone just kicked his puppy.

"Hare hare. Just to let you know, Hokage-sama gave me them." Kakashi stated like that was suppose to be the end of the conversation or that it was suppose to mean anything to her. "How have you been kid? You haven't come by in a while, Naru."

"Who's this Kakashi?" A black haired teen stated with a cold tone which caused Naru to look at him. He reminded her of someone.

"This is Uzumaki Naru. She's a student at the Kanki Gakuen and the Student Council President. She's my cute little Kouhai." Kakashi stated while rubbing her head again to which she scowled at this.

"Former Kouhai. I dropped out of the Ninja Academy remember." Naru stated with a slight scowl and without that much care about the subject to begin with. The others just blinked at this though making the Genin wonder. Well, she could tell on two of them but the emotionless one was kind of hard to read.

"You dropped out of the Ninja program? I thought being a Ninja was considered an honor and a privilege. Its been cool so far even with all the D-Rank missions." The pink haired girl stated and Naru just looked at her with a sad face at this one.

"It might be considered an honor but a privilege isn't what I would call getting a job that kills people. I just realized early on that I don't have it in my heart to do what needs to be done." Naru said with a sad smile and the pink haired girl flinched at that.

"We don't have to kill do we?" The pink haired girl questioned her sensei but he didn't answer first.

"Konoha has always been one of the nicer ones in regards to how we handle fighting and combat. Still, if the Hokage orders you to kill, your expected to bury your emotions and do it. People that don't have the heart should find something else in life than fighting." Naru stated to her to which the Pink haired one just opened her mouth before closing it again.

"While what Naru says is true, how you fight is up to you. We just expect you to protect your comrades but you must shoulder the burden of what might happen if you let someone live." Kakashi stated with a neutral tone before smiling. "I believe it takes a bigger heart to let people live then to kill them even with what could happen."

"You would let someone hurt the people you care about?" The black haired one stated with a slight glare. It seemed that he hadn't had the best life if the glare and hatred at the thought of being inactive in terms of the people close to him being hurt.

"Sasuke…." Kakashi started with a reprimanding tone but Naru just smiled at this and interrupted him. She finally realized why he looked familiar.

"I will fight for the people I care about but protecting isn't the same thing as killing. Even if I don't want to, I see the good in people. Can't really be a ninja with that mindset now could I?" Naru said with a chuckle at this before looking at Kakashi. "So we heading out? I'm guessing you're the Ninja heading to wave."

"Yes. Are you all set to go?" Kakashi asked and she raised the bag and shouldered a thin long bag over her right shoulder.

"Hai, I have changes of clothes as well as what I need should anyone appear." Naru said with a smile on her face and Kakashi nodded as he noticed the bag on her shoulder.

"Hm… is that a sword bag? You practice Kenjutsu." The pink haired one questioned with a curious tone finally getting off the heavy stuff.

"Nevermind that. We have to baby sit a dropout?" Sasuke asked with a sneer at the thought of having to protect another person but the emotionless one trying to mimic emotion just chuckled at this.

"Even if she was a dropout Sasuke-san, Uzumaki Naru was the Rookie of the Year two times running and most promising Ninja during her years in the academy. She had graduated twice at the age of Six and Seven. I do not think we are baby sitting but more like Escorts, as in the civilians eyes, she is called Seihime. She's pretty much considered the villages Princess." The pale black haired teen with the short black shirt and fake smile said.

Oh right, she forgot about that. Due to her going to a civilian school as the village called it and changing the minds of all the villagers. Everyone considered her the princess of the village due to all the work she does and how the higher ups consider her, even if they don't know the actual reasons behind the attention like who her parents were and what she is considered.

It also seemed to carry weight outside the village but that was because the Daimyo actually knew who her parents were. Being the daughter of the villages hero was nice and all but she didn't like the attention. It also didn't help with the unwanted suitors that came knocking on her doorstep. Not like they actually mattered considering certain things.

"Someone does there research." Naru said with an amused tone to her voice.

"Alright, that's enough chatter. Were losing daylight." Kakashi stated to which they all headed out the Gate. Granted Naru had to actually check out as she didn't have the looser travel restrictions that Shinobi had. Everyone seemed to be talking amongst each other as they walked and Naru just seemed to be reading and working in the notebook she had open before.

"Ah, Naru-san, what are you doing?" The Pink haired girl asked with a curious tone and Naru had found out her name was Haruno Sakura. The pale one with the fake emotions was named Sai.

"Ah, sorry Haruno-san. I'm kind of busy figuring out things for the Spring Festival my school hosts. Not to be mean or anything but can I be left alone for right now?" Naru asked to which Sakura blinked and tilted her head in confusion at this.

"Spring Festival?" Sakura asked as if she never realized that there was one.

"Yes, every year my school holds a festival that all of the village can come to, though you have to purchase a ticket. There not expensive or anything. Its 490 Ryo (Around five bucks) We hold activities, sell stuff, have specialized shops that each class makes up and as well as anything a normal festival has. I think last year we had a maid Café and the most outrageous thing we had was the fashion show. Took up the whole gym and half our budget." Naru said though the last part had annoyance in her voice as well as really soft that they could barely hear it.

"So, are there any Ninja in wave?" Sakura decided to move the conversation away so Naru could work and Naru was glad. She had a lot of work to do and needed to get all this done before she did the large amount of homework she had on top of figuring out the budget.

She hummed to herself as they continued on while Kakashi explained how the Country was set up and where every village was. She already knew all this so she droned it all out. It didn't take long before a scream from Sakura brought her out of everything.

"Naru-san." Sakura said getting behind her with her back towards her with a Kunai out at the ready. Naru was towards the back of the group and was probably the closest to Kakashi. Naru just looked over her should and saw who was apparently there attacker.

'_I can tell by her muscle mass that she isn't below average in strength which means she is not good with Taijutsu. Her Chakra levels are poor so she is obviously a Genjutsu type. Granted with the Kunai out, she most likely has no Genjutsu. She is no match for them._' Naru thought to herself instantly on sight of the attackers.

She had took everything in on all three Genin's when she first met them and could guess what there specialties were. Sakura was no match for Taijutsu users such as the Demon brothers. So, she knocked Sakura off balance causing her to fall to the ground. Speaking of the Demon brothers, they were currently trying to tie her up in a metal spike chain.

As they went to tighten the chain which would slam down onto her and rip her to shreds, she disappeared. "What?" They both said in shock out loud and then noticed a piece of blue cloth near them. They looked and saw Naru in the air before she spun and split kicked them in the face.

This caused the chain to stretch out. They were about to charge her again when a Shuriken slammed into the chain and pulled it into the tree. A Kunai then lodged itself into the circle of the Shuriken. Naru blinked as she landed as the two Ninja were pounced on by two black white tigers.

'_They…. Kept up?_' Naru thought with slight shock at what just happened. Granted she wasn't doing anything outside of kicking them. They still acted on what she did like they knew she would do that which was beyond her expectations having an idea of there mentality and base abilities due to their physical and chakra abilities. It was interesting because no one had done that before outside of one person. '_Well these Genin are interesting._'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I hope you like this chapter as it dwells more into Naru's mind. I can't wait to see what people predict from this. I hope I was as vague as possible with some things and I just came up with a plot twist for later in the series….. Hehehe.**

**Seihime**

**Chapter 3**

"Naru-san, why did you do that? We are here to protect you not the other way around." Sakura said getting up from her seat on the ground. She didn't seem to like the fact that it was Naru that rescued her even if she didn't seem to know that Naru did.

Kakashi appeared on the ground near them from his place in the tree and seemed to be looking at Naru. His visible eye seemed to make a U showing that he was smiling at this as he stared at her. Naru just stared at her for a couple of seconds before sighing.

"I see that your skill with insight is still as impeccable as ever. I'm surprised you still have your agility as well." Kakashi stated as he walked over to them as he created two Kage Bunshin's to take care of the two Mist Ninja as well as to figure out why they were here and attacking them.

"With her current skill level, she wouldn't have been able to beat them. What have you been teaching her? She hasn't gotten better than the standard academy level with how it looks." Naru growled out slightly as while she might not be a Ninja anymore, she knew how demanding and how dangerous the job was. That and she knew Kakashi.

"She would have been able to protect herself enough to get help from her teammates if she had trouble." Kakashi said with a nervous chuckle and the air around them seemed to dip a couple of degrees as Naru didn't seem to like that answer one bit.

"Her Muscle Mass is below average levels, which also indicate a lack of stamina. Based on her Chakra level, she has below average stores and only has the basic three. She's fit for a Genjutsu specialist yet with how she took out a Kunai, she knows none and with the way she held the Kunai, sloppy weapon control. She would of gotten chewed apart by the Demon Brothers." Naru said with a serious tone which made a depression cloud hang over Sakura's head at the rather blunt approach to her skills.

"I figured that she would have asked her parents for some training as the other two have people they can work with or a large library to look through. She never came to me directly either and I can't push her to train." Kakashi stated to which Naru just glared at the man before shaking her head at this.

"You could of made her. You're her commanding officer and you know better than anyone what happens to the unprepared. You should have forced the issue." Naru said but there was a slight discrepancy in her voice as if that wasn't the only reason.

"And I don't need someone questioning me when that person ran away from it all. They will learn but I want them to learn at their pace." Kakashi said back rather harshly as he took a serious tone compared to his earlier voice. Naru froze at this as she turned away and hard a rather dark sad look.

"I didn't run…" She mumbled out fiercely though to everyone there, they could tell how broken her voice sounded right there. Kakashi blinked as this was the first time he had ever seen he like this but she just turned around and started walking again. All of them wondered what the hell happened.

'_I don't know what happened and I don't really care but she's strong._' Sasuke thought as he stared at the blonde's back as she walked forward. He really didn't care what had truly happened to her as it wasn't his place to question another's life. No one questioned his, they brought up their views but never outright told him don't do it.

He was more interested in her strength than anything. While it might have seemed simple, she was able to disappear from his sight for a few seconds before reappearing. She used an unnatural flexibility and was able to kick them hard enough where it was only the chains that allowed them to not go flying.

Sasuke was sure that there was more to her than she let on and Kakashi gave him information that she had a rather impressive insight. She had taken one glance and knew that Sakura was a waste of space at her current level. Considering the critical eye she had when Sakura position herself behind her and when she made her trip, she did it almost instantly and without knowing the full situation due to being engrossed in her work.

He had a feeling that she would show more of her skills and strength by the end of it. If it meet a level where she could help him and teach him, he might ask. She also had knowledge about things it seemed based on her knowing Kakashi so maybe she had sparred or had seen Itachi train. He needed to get a better idea of his fighting style and skill than what he as learned. Either way, he was going to keep an eye out.

'_Impressive. She doesn't even seem out of practice with her physical skills and her mind is still sharp. Danzo-sama was indeed correct with her capabilities but if she cant kill or complete her mission, she is a useless weapon._' Sai thought as he had heard about everything, well mostly everything. He got the abridged version of what had happened as he wasn't cleared to know everything.

Apparently her last mission had gone completely wrong. The mission was a success due to her partner on the mission however, it caused massive psychological problems for her. Well that was what he had heard but she seemed fairly alright considering what he knew about her at the school.

He was able to look at her objectively and with his study in Psychology that he had gained from Root, she didn't even seem to remember whatever reason she had for leaving. It was just a wound that was there and she couldn't escape from. He doubted that she was even able to place it but she would probably have a breakdown without even knowing the cause should she be put into conjecture with the cause. He would watch her closely just incase as Danzo had use for what she held and it wouldn't do him any good to let her get hurt.

Kakashi on the other hand just stared at the blondes back. He didn't think it was effecting her that badly. Like Sai, even if he didn't know he knew, he didn't have an exact idea as to what had happened. He knew that she was relatively young for whatever mission had broke her as it was her last mission before dropping out.

She had become a drifter as she had gone back to the academy after that mission. She had been a shadow of her former self, just being taken to and from the academy. She rarely spoke to anyone and didn't even really do anything. She had dropped out after that and went to the civilian academy where she was basically the same.

After that, a student had entered her life and seemed to make her open up. She seemed to respond to him and everything. It wasn't that she responded to him only, its like he was a trigger. She just seemed to come out of whatever funk she was in and turn back into that bright cheerful young girl she was after talking to him.

Kakashi really didn't know what to think of this as it seemed she was going further and further into whatever shell she was creating since the start of this mission. She had seemed rather tense since the start after they showed up and whatever wall she had her emotions behind was crumbling since he spoke up.

All he could hope for is that the mission wont have any problems for her mental state. He could deal with Ninja that came after them but it would really mess everything up if he had to deal with a broken down Jinchuuriki. His priorities would shift from fighting to making sure that she was ok and helping her calm down, which could mean life or death for him.

Her head hurt badly. Ever since Kakashi had said that, her head was throbbing and it took all she could do to keep herself from shuddering. She knew that she didn't run away but everything about it, every time she thought about it, she would act like this.

It was one of the reason's why she couldn't do anything. Every time she dealt with Ninja in the setting they were currently in or practiced as a Ninja, the feeling of dread, sadness and utter fear for something returned. She literally became paralyzed by the feeling and it was only through sheer will that she continued to push forward towards wave.

She wanted to tell at Kakashi, scream at him for bringing it up the way he did but she couldn't fault him. She had betrayed a lot of peoples expectations and hopes, Kakashi being one of them. They never outright said it to her face before but they felt it. They knew why she did what she did and why she left but it still doesn't change the fact that they felt that way or thought about it at one time.

She couldn't even tell how much time had gone by since Kakashi had said what he did. She was just trying to calm herself down to no avail. Something about the situation just screamed tense and it was her old Shinobi training coming back that made it impossible to let her guard down.

She was really starting to believe that the Gakuenchou and the Hokage were really trying to get her back into the field again. They knew what would happen and they have been trying for a long time. She wouldn't put it passed them as this seemed like a situation that would be perfect for something on that level.

On instinct alone, she hit the dirt while Kakashi yelled out to do it. She had felt killing intent and as soon as she hit the ground she completely froze up. The throbbing seemed to increase as she literally started to quiver. It wasn't in fear of whoever was attacking them.

'_No… don't remember… don't remember._' She kept thinking over and over in her head for no reason. She didn't even know if she had anything to remember but the thought continued to go over and over again. Something about the air and situation were making it worse and not the killing intent itself really.

She heard them talking and could hear that the enemy was Momochi Zabuza. That didn't mean anything to her at this point in time. The killing intent flooding the whole area, giving it a sense of dread seemed to ignite a small fire in the back of her mind. This feeling was so familiar that it was scary.

Mist flooded the area, making the killing intent hang in the air. Rather than being a concentrated blast, it just hung there. Now it was much more familiar in her mind and she let out a soundless scream as she held her head. No, she didn't like this feeling. She didn't want to be here. She didn't feel safe.

"Naru-chan!" Sakura yelled out in shock at her as she bent down to her after realizing what was going on but to Naru, it didn't sound like Sakura. The voice was different, male and kind in tone with worry. Red flashed in front of her eyes and she screamed out.

She remembered as she could only remember staring down at bloody dead bodies, her hands caked with blood. A steel like texture as a blade, not her own seemed to be right by her head as it cut into one body. She could only remember feeling useless, fear and overwhelming sadness as bodies were littered around her.

"**Nii-san, Naru-chan's breaking down.**" A voice piercing through the images in her head. A familiar tone but it didn't stop the images. They only came flooding in and tears were streaming down her face. The voice sounded female and with worried and hectic as Naru continued to scream out.

"**Tch, we put to much trust in that man's block. At this rate, she will remember everything about that night and she already broke down once. We need to do something.**" This voice was different, ferocious and deep. It was rough and dark like but it still held worry for her.

"**But what can we do about it Nii-san? We can't really do anything except for working with her.**" The first voice said with a pure like innocent tone with worry in her voice. There was a growl from the second on as Naru could only think about the large amount of death and blood she was seeing. Kids dead and gone, the light in their eyes faded and gone.

"**There's only one thing we can do. As much as I hate working with you even if I love you, we have to do it to make sure she doesn't have a complete mental break down.**" The second voice growled out in annoyance as the first one made a happy chipper noise at the prospect of working together with the second.

"Hahaha, it seems one of your charges is having issues. Why would they send a civilian out with mental issues?" Zabuza stated from where he was now standing with his arm in a ball of water with Kakashi cursing as he noticed this as well. The one thing he didn't want happening did happen. "Seems you have more troubles than getting captured, Kakashi."

How did after all this time that whatever was keeping her from breaking down have to break _now of all times?_ This situation went from bad to worse in a few seconds. He had saw the signs but ignored it thinking that she could deal with it. Sadly, that didn't seem to be the case. Hell, he should of called for support at the sign of the demon brothers. He was ignorant.

He had been thinking to much about her former skill level and abilities. While they weren't Jonin level, they were rather high back when she was trying to be a ninja. He thought if anything happened that she would have been able to back him up or at least protect his team.

All of their attention went back to Naru as she stopped screaming and seemed to relax in posture. "Ho, did she finally fall unconscious? It seems Konoha isn't as nice as it seems sending a mentally scarred girl out like this." Zabuza stated with some amusement in his voice at this. She obvious had trauma based on how she reacted to killing intent and the way she was acting around them meant it had to deal with Ninja. It was amusing that they allowed her to go on something that obviously had a chance of dealing with Ninja. He didn't think that Konoha was that cruel.

He made a water clone with a smirk on his face even if they could barely tell with the wrap around his mouth. "Kill them. This made it just much easier." Zabuza stated as the clone nodded before heading at them, sword draw. Kakashi's team got on the ready but they were sweating. They knew they weren't a match for Zabuza if Kakashi got taken captive like that.

Sakura looked down as she noticed Naru's hand moving to the sword bag on her back. "Naru…. Chan…" Sakura said at first before her eyes widened as she finished as Naru completely disappeared from her sight. There was a distinct swish sound as well as tearing.

Sakura looked back as everyone's eyes widened as Zabuza's clone was slashed in half before turning to water. Naru stood there with her sword out as she leaned forward. Chakra exploded around her, visible to the eye showing how much she was expelling. Red and white colored chakra swirled around her before she jumped up and came down at the real Zabuza.

Zabuza's eyes widened at how fast the girl was moving and wondered what happened as she was screaming only a second ago. Using his free arm and taking his non free arm out, he raised his sword and blocked the strike from the sword that was in her hand.

A powerful shockwave exploded throughout the clearing, as Zabuza was pushed into the ground as it broke under his feet from the strength of the hit. Zabuza couldn't believe the amount of power behind the strike and looked up at her to which he noticed something.

She pushed off him and landed not to far away from him and readied herself. "Ho, so she's fighting unconsciously? To think a civilian like her could be that powerful, I see Konoha has a dysfunctional weapon. I wonder how many times she's been betrayed and tricked into doing something she obviously doesn't like." Zabuza stated with a dark smile as it was obvious to him that she wouldn't be here unless the higher ups allowed it if she was that effected by trauma like she was.

"Oh well, she wont stop me." Zabuza said as he didn't even care about Kakashi anymore as she was on him again, sword flying towards him with precision and grace. She was a swordswomen with excellent form that it seemed like an art for to the unconscious blonde who stared at him with gold, red heterochromic eyes. To bad she was going to die by his sword.


End file.
